1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information producing apparatus for producing position and direction information of chip-like electric parts for use in a chip mount system in which chip-like electric parts are installed on a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The chip-mount system in which chip-like electric parts (hereinafter, simple referred to as chip parts) are installed on the printed wiring board comprises at least an apparatus for coating, e g., a paste or adhesive agent and an apparatus for installing the chip parts. The paste or adhesive agent is coated on the surface areas on the conveyed printed wiring board corresponding to the positions where the chip parts are installed. The tape on which the chip parts are adhered is then selected. Predetermined chip parts are peeled off from this tape and are arranged at the positions among predetermined printed wirings on the printed wiring board. The adhesive agent and the like are dried and thereafter this board is dipped into a soldering bath, and thereby installing the chip parts.
However, in the above-mentioned chip mount system, the following various kinds of data must be designated and supplied to the chip mount system with respect to each chip part to be installed' for example, the positions of the parts to be installed, namely, the coordinate positions (X,Y) from the origin on the printed wiring board; the directions of the parts to be installed, namely, the directions of both printed wirings which are connected through the chip parts; the sort of collect for peeling off from the tape the chip parts to be installed and conveying them to the installing positions; the number of reel around which the tape on which the chip parts to be installed are adhered is wound; the coating amount of the paste or adhesive agent; and the like.
Among those respective data, the data other than the coordinate position data and direction data of the chip parts can be fairly easily supplied from an inputting apparatus, for example, a teletypewriter or the like since the number of sorts for the chip parts is small. However, there are a variety of many coordinate position data and there are also a number of kinds of direction data. Therefore, hitherto, the coordinate positions of the chip parts to be installed are measured by a rule from the printed wiring board itself, or the coordinate positions are measured by the rule from the block copy diagram of the printed wiring board and are inputted, and at the same time the directions of the chip parts are discriminated by observing the printed wiring board or block copy diagram. In this manner, those position and direction data are inputted.
Thus, there are problems such that it takes a long time to input those data and when the measured value has a large error, the chip part is installed at the position which is deviated from the normal position.